Right in The Hunt
by Aekaterina39
Summary: What happens when two ordinary girls from Greece and New Zealand get transfered into the 39 clues universe? Will they help the Cahills in their fight? Will they survive? Who will they chose to side with? Sapphire and Katja get suddenly transported at the Cahill universe while reading their favourite book! Follow them to see what will happen! Rating may change later:)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a new story I came up with:) It basically features me and my in-here-friend 1bluesapphire -she's awesome, check her stories;) also, she gave me the idea for this first chapter, so main credit goes to her, I just added a few things^v^ **

**Anyway, in this story, I am supposed to be an exchange student and I go from Greece to New Zealand. There I meet Sapphire. Then at some point, we get transfered into the 39 clues universe! But for first chapter, we just meet XD**

**Also, the school uniform described in there is based on an anime series I have been watching^^; pardon me if it is stupid, but I literally have no idea of school uniforms:3**

**Enjoy! Oh, and I hope you like it, Sapphy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 39 clues or the characters. I own this story idea, but credit for this chapter goes all straight to 1bluesapphire ;)**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Sapphire**

Katja was feeling lonely. She didn't know anyone in New Zealand, and, therefore, she was currently sitting by herself in the school library.

She was reflecting on everything that had happened since she had left Greece a week ago, to go at New Zealand as an exchange student Well, she had _always _wanted to be an exchange student. But she started to reconsider her decision to volunteer for the school's programme as soon as she set off her country.

Having arrived in Wellington, she had been given the strangest welcome in the form of a dance, where everybody was slapping their legs and doing something odd with their hands. Not to mention, she hadn't understood a word of what they were saying, because it was in a foreign language.

Then, on Monday, which was today, she had arrived at her new school, which she also had no idea how it was named. And it was strange, because she had to wear a school uniform. She didn't know that custom still existed. And the uniform consisted by a skirt and a sailor shirt. And Katja absolutely _hated _skirts. But this was the least of her problems now.

She decided to do was she was best at. Reading. It wasn't that difficult to find the school library at all. And she was surprised to find a lot of the books she knew in the shelves. She picked one and sat on a table.

Just as she was about to flip the pages open, a girl with brown hair walked into the library, and spotted the new girl at once.

"Hello there." She said cheerfully, and Kat turned around to see the girl smiling at her. She blushed.

"Hi." She said quietly. She had always been the shy type of girl that lost her voice whenever she met someone new. But this time, strangely she found enough courage to ask, somewhat hesitantly, "Can you hang out with me, I feel so lonely. You see, I am new. This is my first day here.'' She explain shyly.

The girl nodded, and said, "Of course I can hang out with you. Going to a new school can be daunting, but it must be even more daunting to go to a new school in a new country." This caused Katja to nod in silent agreement.

Then the other girl said, "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Sapphire Stone, what's yours?"

"It's Katja Kyparissia.I come from Greece, you see, so my name probably sounds a bit weird, right?" She said, causing Sapphire to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, kind of. I'll get you to write that down, but for the time being, I'll call you Kat."

Katja smiled brightly. ''Yay~. And can I call you Sapphy?'' she asked, and blushed again.

Sapphire nodded. ''Of course.''

Then Katja remembered a friend she had in an online website called ' '. This friend's name also happened to be Sapphire. She dared to ask, ''May I ask you something, um, Sapphy? Do you have an account at this site called ' '?'' she asked quietly.

Sapphire seemed surprised. ''Why, yes. My username is 1bluesapphire. Why?''

Katja was just staring in surprise. When she finally managed to recover from the surprise, she smiled happily. ''Oh my God, I don't believe I finally meet you! Wow that is awesome!'' she squeaked.

Sapphire then remembered a girl she knew from the same site, and that girl was from Greece too. ''Do you happen to have an account too, under the username Aekaterina?'' she asked.

Katja nodded eagerly. ''Indeed, that is me!'' she said happily.

''Well then, glad to meet you in person!'' Sapphire said.

''I'd say the same about you! I really admire your writing skills! And your imagination of course!'' Katja said happily.

''Oh, thank you Kat.'' Sapphire said with a smile.

''No prob!'' Kat chirped and just then the bell rung. ''I guess we should get on the class?'' Kat asked and Sapphy nodded.

They walked around the school together, and Kat felt more at ease. Whilst talking to her new friend, Kat learned that the girl was fifteen, a year older than her, and she also learned that the strange dance she had seen was called a Haka.

"Now I come to think of it, I've seen that dance on the telly, when Greece plays with New Zealand in the Rugby."

Sapphire nodded in agreement, just as the bell rang.

"What's your next class?" Sapphire asked, and Kat said, "Ma-o-ri."

"Same as me, then. And, though I like your pronunciation of the word, it's pronounced "Mau-ri. But well done for giving it a go."

Kat smiled. ''Eh, I guess I still have a lot to learn here.'' She said with a slight blush as the two got in the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I hope I didn't write anything stupid in there XD I just don't know how schools around the world work and base everything on my school's operation xD sorrryyyyyy^^;<strong>

**Anyway, chapter 2 comes like, SOON:) I hope you enjoyed this one^^ (oh and, Sapphire, for the next chapter I probably need you to tell me which Cahill branch you'd like being in. XD) **

**btw I didn't have school today because of one of the rare times it snows in Greece xD cool huh^^**

**Katja~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter 2! I am so sorry 1bluesapphire, I know you had asked me to update sooner, but I was a little absorbed while trying my luck with Fate stay Night fanfiction:3 but now I will devote myself back in the 39 clues! :)**

**So, in this chapter, we have Kat (me) and Sapphy (1bluesapphire) doing something really REALLY stupid... but that's life:)**

**Also, I thought that, since Kat is an exchange student, she would be staying at her Uncle's house or something, so I just randomly added an Uncle there^^; I don't think we'll ever use him again though!:)**

**Enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 2: Portal**

''Hm, I don't know, I must ask my Uncle first...'' Kat said quietly and looked at her friend Sapphire with an apologetic tone. It had been half a month since Kat had come to New Zealand, from Greece, and she had quickly become very good friends with Sapphire.

''I suppose it makes sense. Don't worry, I will wait here, if you want to call him.'' She said and smiled.

''Thank you.'' Kat replied with a soft smile and took out her mobile phone, quickly dialling a number and walking a few meters away. She talked on the phone a little, and then returned next to Sapphire, a happy smile lighting up her face.

''Uncle said I can come by your house, if I promise to be back before six o'clock!'' she said happily.

''This is great! Come on then, let's get going.'' Sapphire said happily and motioned Kat to follow her. She did, with no further delay.

39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c

Ten minutes later, they were at Sapphire's house. Kat politely thanked Sapphy's mother for having invited her, then followed Sapphire, who suggested to go on her room and sit.

Entering Sapphy's room, Kat looked around carefree, and then saw a familiar book placed on Sapphire's desk.

''Wow, Sapphire! You read the 39 clues series!?'' she exclaimed in awe.

''Why, yes I do. I thought you would know it since... you know. Fanfcition.'' Sapphire replied with a chuckle.

''Oh.'' Kat blushed and rubbed the back of her head uneasily. ''I guess you're right. I forgot it though.'' She said and laughed a little. ''Anyway, it is cool that Irina is one of your favourite characters!'' She added happily.

Sapphire smiled again. ''I like her indeed, and from the tons of fanfictions in your page, I take it she is your favourite one as well.''

''Yup!'' Kat then noticed something strange in the back cover of Sapphire's book. ''Hey, this is weird. My book doesn't have that symbol, and I have never seen it in any other book of the series either. Is it a special edition?'' she asked curiously.

Sapphire looked surprised. ''Hm, I don't understand. It wasn't here yesterday, and I know this book as well as I know the back of my hand...'' she murmured. Then she flicked the book open and stared down at the pages, where the numbers should be. Instead of numbers, however, there were symbols alike this one on the cover.

She was ready to ask Kat if she knew what those things were, but then, Kat interrupted her thoughts.

''U-Um... S-Sapphire...? Tell me this thing is just wall decoration...''

Kat sounded really terrified and Sapphire raised her head to see what scared her, only to get equally terrified by what was appearing to be a black whole, swirling in front of the wall.

''Um, I can assure you that I have never seen this again... '' she blinked, to see if it would disappear, but it obviously didn't, when she reopened her eyes.

Kat gulped, and stood up. ''M-Maybe we can check it out... I mean... do you think it has to do with the symbols on the book?'' she asked, walking towards the hole. Mustering all of her courage, Kat touched the surface of the hole.

Nothing happened.

But it looked like she could push her hand into it, so that was what she did. She then dragged her hand out.

''It seems safe...'' she noted, then turned to look at Sapphire. ''What do you say, wanna check it out?'' she suggested, a happy and excited smile on her face.

''Um... are you sure? I mean... have you ever seen this again?'' Sapphire asked reluctantly.

''Nah, never. And this is why I want to see what it is. Well, since it hasn't yet eaten me or anything, I suppose it won't hurt if we just take a look, will it?''

Sapphire sighed. Kat was quite correct, even though if her idea sounded stupid. Besides, she was as well curious to see what this thing was...

She stood up, still holding the book –which was still open in the page where Dan and Amy were going to that Church in Paris-, and walked next to Kat.

''We're in this thing then...'' she said and held Kat's hand.

They took a step at the same time, closed their eyes, and went through the swirling black surface...

The next time they opened their eyes, a few seconds later, they were not on Sapphire's room anymore. Instead, they were standing on a graveyard, at night. In the bare amount of light that was coming from a nearby road, they could see the dark silhouette of a Church in the distance.

It seemed awfully familiar. And also, Sapphire's book was nowhere to be found.

''Okay, I have two questions. A) where are we. B) where did my book just go?!'' Sapphire wondered, looking around.

''Um... call me an idiot, but I think we have more serious problems to worry about...'' Kat muttered, staring a few meters ahead of them.

Just then, Sapphire seemed to notice what her friend did.

Five people, three kids and two grown-ups, were shouting and standing above what seemed like a hole in the ground, were a grave should have been...

Yep, the scene indeed seemed almost _painfully _familiar...

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha cliffhanger ;c;. Maybe you can guess who those 5 people are? Maybe it starts with an H...?:)<strong>

**I will update again as soon as I can -also I need to fix something in blooded alliance, because I accidentally skipped a chapter... stupid me ;c;**

**I hope you liked it, especially you, Sapphire!:)**

**Katja~**


End file.
